cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Misha Holloend
|blood_type=A |eyes=Reddish brown |hair=Blonde |relatives=Atlin Holloend (father) Luciana Holloend (mother) Connell Holloend (brother) |occupation=Magic Knight |squad=Golden Dawn |country=Clover Kingdom |japanese va=Taneda Risa |english va=Erica Lindbeck }} is a noblewoman and a member of the Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Misha is a short young girl with fair skin. She has long blonde hair with a slight wave that is lighter at the tips, and it is usually kept down with half up in a ponytail. She has reddish brown eyes, and she is often described as pretty. She normally wears a teal colored dress with gold accents. It has a tall neck, an open chest, and buttons running down the front. It has loose cold-shoulder sleeves with white sleeves under those. There is white frill on the neck and on the bottom hem. She also wears brown stockings and darker teal boots. She wears a brown grimoire holder around her waist. She can often be seen in a Golden Dawn cloak. Personality Misha is a gentle and soft-spoken girl. She is very shy and has a hard time talking to strangers. She is quite friendly, and she yearns for friendship. She warms up to people fast because of this. She is very compassionate to everyone, always wanting to help out whoever she can. She is an anxious person, often thinking the worst in situations and getting nervous easily. She tends to blame herself for everything, even if she had nothing to do with it. This goes hand in hand with her insecurity. She struggles with self-esteem issues and generally believes that she isn't worth much. History When she was young, Misha was burdened with poor luck. It seemed that wherever she want, bad events followed, such as things breaking or servants disappearing. Because of this, Misha was isolated from society and was rarely ever allowed to leave the house. She was despised and verbally abused by her father, Atlin, and older brother, Connell. They always called her a curse. Her mother, Luciana, still treated her with kindness and said that the bad occurrences weren't her fault. Her mother was a Magic Knight and a member of the Golden Dawn, but she quit in order to take care of her children. Because of this, both of her children dreamed of becoming Magic Knights and members of the Golden Dawn. Misha practiced her magic every day. She had a lot of magical power, but she couldn't use it offensively. Connell, whose magic was very powerful, mocked her for this and said she had useless magic. He said she would never become a Magic Knight. After receiving his grimoire, Connell became a Magic Knight. However, he did not get invited to join the Golden Dawn like he wanted. Instead, he joined the Silver Eagles. Five years after Connell joined the Magic Knights, Misha traveled to get her grimoire. She was sent with a guard to keep her safe. On their way back, they were attacked by bandits. The guard was killed, but Misha escaped and made it home safely. She was blamed for the guard's death, and she faced even more verbal abuse from her father and brother. She continued to practice, this time with her grimoire. While practicing one day, her father came and told her to quit, saying that she would never achieve what Connell achieved. As he walked away, a new spell was written in her grimoire. It was Aurora Isolation. She tried to use it, but she quickly lost control of her now boosted magic. Her magic caused an explosion in the house, killing her mother and father inside. She was filled with overwhelming guilt, seeing herself as a killer. She wrote to her brother to explain what happened, hoping that he would help her. However, he only wrote back that she was truly a curse and that the next time he saw her, he would kill her and avenge their parents. Traveling around, Misha continued to train her magic. She was still determined to become a Magic Knight and join the Golden Dawn as a way of honoring her mother. She honed her magic until it was time to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. She was invited by three squad captains, including William Vangeance, the captain of the Golden Dawn. She joined the Golden Dawn along with Mimosa Vermillion and Yuno. Magic and Abilities Magic *'Aurora Magic' (オーロラ魔法 Ōrora Mahō): Her magic allows her to manipulate a colorful light filled with charged particles. A high enough concentration of an aurora can lightly shock the target. **'Aurora Blast' (オーロラブラスト Ōrora Burasuto): A large ball of aurora energy appears, and a large beam of aurora fires from it. Misha can summon multiple balls of aurora and vary their size, larger quantities and sizes take more mana. **'Bullet of the Arctic Light' (北光の弾丸 Hokkō no Dangan): Misha fires highly concentrated bullets of aurora. The bullets produce a tingling sensation in the body of the target. If enough bullets hit, the target's muscles could be affected. **'Severing Light of the North' (北の光を絶つ Kita no Hikari o Tatsu): Misha swipes her arm(s), creating a flat, sweeping light with astonishing cutting power. **'Encompassing Light of the South' (南の光を含む Minami no Hikari o Fukumu): Misha forms a sphere of aurora around the target. Its purpose is to shield whatever is inside the sphere. A larger sphere requires more mana. *'Creation Magic': Misha uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that she desires. She uses this magic with his Aurora Magic to create an aurora-based entity. **'Blade of the Frozen Sky' (凍った空の刃 Kōtta Sora no Ha): Misha summons a sword made of aurora. She can summon more than one sword and launch them as projectiles. **'Prison of the Antarctic Light' (南極光の刑務所 Nankyokukō no Keimusho): Bars of aurora rise up around the target, boxing them in, and a ceiling forms. The bars are hot to the touch. *'Reinforcement Magic': Misha uses this form of magic to increase her physical and magical abilities. **'Aurora Isolation' (オーロラアイソレーション Ōrora Aisorēshon): An aurora shockwave pulses from Misha's feet, briefly paralyzing anyone it touches. A strong wind blows, and aurora begins to surround Misha's body. Her physical and magical abilities are boosted. This magic consumes mana very quickly, and she can easily lose control when in this state. She is currently unable to turn it off, so the only way for it to stop is for her to run out of mana. *'Healing Magic': Misha is able to heal herself or someone else by using aurora light as a catalyst for her spells. Her healing magic is currently very weak, but it is useful in crisis situations. **'Gentle Touch of the Sheltered Sky' (隠された空の優しい接触 Kakusareta Sora no Yasashī Sesshoku): She places her hands over the injured target, and her hands glow with aurora. The target's wounds are gradually healed. Abilities *'Magic Power': While her magic power isn't as high as Yuno's or Noelle's, she has a notably great amount of magic power. Her spells are incredibly powerful, and she has enough mana to have great endurance in fights. *'Mana Sensory': She has the ability to sense mana in her surrounds. She is quite perceptive, even noticing someone trying to mask their mana. Equipment *'Grimoire': Misha wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her aurora-based magic. It has a green-purple gradient cover with gold corners and large diamonds in the center of the front and back. There is a three-leaf clover insignia in the center of the front, within the diamond. Trivia *Her father got very mad at her if she didn't treat him or the other members of the family with respect, so she is afraid of being impolite. Quotes *''"That name... I hate that name."'' (about her family name) *''"I've never met a commoner before."'' (to Yuno) *"Once a curse, always a curse. I can only imagine what kind of problems you've caused so far. Say, have you killed anyone yet?" (by Connell) *"You shouldn't be helping a monster like her. She only brings misfortune. She is a curse. A plague." (by Connell to Yuno) *"Bad things always happen to the people around me. It has to be my fault somehow. I'm... I'm a curse." (to Yuno) *"I-I didn't want to kill them... Even though my father put me through so much, I didn't want to kill him...!" *"I don't care how much you hate me. I will protect you because… because you're still my brother." (to Connell) *"Please... don't involve yourself further. Just leave me alone." (to Yuno)